Bar Flirt
7/16/2011 12:06 PM Back to 2011 Logs Shark Nightstar Chains First Aid Hot Spot First Aid smiles a little bit more broadly. "Did you already refuel, or do you want to go now?" He pushes the stool he was sitting on back in, leans over the chair to push a shaker of some sort of metal shavings back into line with a few other items sitting on the bar, and stands up again. "I may have to go back to the medbay at some point, but someone will comm me if Blades wakes up." Shark walks into the bar, his reattached arm looking none the worse for wear considering the battle damage the mech took. He strikes over to the bar and nods to the barkeep, "Feeling like a white energon, don't spare the high grade." the youth notes. Entering the bar, Nightstar puts her data pad away before she's caught again. It was technically her day off. She walks over to the bar and nods at Shark before ordering herself a drink. Before you stands twelve feet of Autobot in dark purple, sky blue, and white. Her upper arms are sky blue and are rounded off at the inner sides and back, the front portion curved. Her upper torso, which consists of her front end assembly of her car mode is dark purple. The front window section is squared and curved. Her face seems average and easy on the eyes, the optic band is circular in shape and a light blue. Her waist is white. Her lower legs and lower arms are sky blue. Her upper legs and feet, which consists of her rear end assembly in car mode, is dark purple. The Autobot symbol is emblazoned on her upper right arm. Chains calls over to Shark, amusedly, "They got actual high grade stuff here? No wonder you're on this side." he calls, then notes Nightstar and her data pad. "Hey gorgeous." he calls towards the medic. "Long time, no see." Although he hadn't noticed Chains, Hot Spot does notice the Autobot who's wandered in and is propping up the bar. He tries not to stare, and only partially succeeds, his mind going off on a little tangent about what daring and heroic adventures the mech might have been part of. He doesn't pay any attention to Chains calling over, but thankfully, he does hear Aid's question, and manages to get his attention back on track. "I'm all fuelled up," he says. "Well, let's go, then." First Aid says, spotting Shark as he turns. "Hi Shark, how are you doing?" He eyes the new welds on the triple changer’s arm. He thought Ratchet sent the warrior to go rest, not to go and probably get in bar fights in the inn. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Shark looks over to Chains, "They got it, you just have to pay more for it than the cheap stuff." he points out sagely, "Say, don't I owe you a drink?" he asks, then glances over at Nightstar. He scoffs toward Chains, "You hit on everything with a certain frame type dontcha?" a glance toward First Aid, "Hey kid, good work on the arm here. Keep it up, maybe you'll be CMO some cycle. Primus knows Ratchet can't be it forever." Just enough of his lips quirk upward that it exposes a hint of his toothy maw, "I see you brought in another stray too." Shark pauses a moment at the question, "I will, soon as I get a nice neural net numbing high grade in me. Gimme a break okay kid? Eesh. As bad as grumpy." Red tinting her cheeks, Nightstar turns her optics towards the familiar voice and smiles at Chains. "Definitely been a long time." She gives a look to Shark and leaves the bar area, grumbling something. Chains grins behind the faceplate. "I like you, most people only remember they owe me a drink when we're around the cheap dives, not the good stuff. You feeling that generous, or did the cons hit you hard enough to scramble something?" he teases, before shifting back to Nightstar. "Way too long. We ought to get caught up." he adds, before catching Shark's added commentary. "Hey, when they're as cute as the lady doc, there, can you blame me?" Nightstar walks to where Chains, standing off a little to his right. She just shakes her head at the comments and says, "Mechs..." It doesn't take much to lose Hot Spot with his current bewildered state, and he gives up trying to follow the conversations after First Aid's exchange with the impressive-looking Autobot at the bar (although he heard First Aid call him Shark, that isn't the kind of detail Hot Spot is currently geared to remember). But he does notice the welding - now it's been pointed out to him - and it looks like a really good job. "Um," he says to Shark, suddenly feeling more than a little awkward. "Hi." First Aid steps in. "Hot Spot, this is Shark- Shark, Hot Spot. He's here from Crystal City. I was going to show him around Iacon." Aid doesn't elaborate on why, though. Shark smiles just a bit more, and now you really can see his teeth - sharp, pointy things. He idly thumbs his short chin, the scarring still obvious from his tangle with Lifeline. "I'm feeling generous. I like a mech that will take on tall, silver and ugly without needing to check his titanium torsion bars at the door. If you catch my drift." In other words, to him Chains has some guts and balls both. He hands out credits to the barkeep, "A drink for my associate there if you would. That is if he can take it as much as he dishes it out." a soft chuckle, "Oh I have a lady doc myself so I totally get it Chains. Trust me I sooooo get it." A glance over his shoulder at First Aid, sizing up the mech next to him with a smirk, "Nice to meetcha." is offered, politely. Another chuckle at Nightstar, "Oh she complains now.. but when you get them alone... watch out." Chains laughs. "What, the fight with Megs? Best scrap I've had in a while. And I couldn't go letting anyone else get cannoned. Didn't get really fun til they decided me against Megs wasn't a fair fight, so Screamer had to help him even things up." he replies with amusement. "Speaking of which, doc..." he says, definitely speaking to Nightstar - no way he wants to spend more time with any other medic than he has to, "They put my arm and shoulder back together, but I could probably still use a check up and very full diagnostic sometime, after getting cannoned and null rayed." he adds, glancing towards the tender, then Shark, then the guy talking to Shark. "Why would you go and do that? We got another poor recruit coming?" "Don't make me throw a wrench.." Nightstar mutters at Shark. She smiles at Chains, "I'll be happy to do that for you." Turning her gaze away, she watches the others in the bar for a moment. At the mention of the 'fight with Megs' Hot Spot's audials refocus, tuning in on Chains; this sounds exciting. Hot Spot turns to watch Chains, obviously rapt. Shark's face gets this look on it at the mention of the dreaded cannon, "Think you missed that fight when I got one of those. Thankfully my creators had the forethought to make me out of some sterner stuff. Small blessing being a triple changer I suppose." a little roll of his shoulders, he takes his drink in hand and takes a long drag out of it. White energon is the purest most high grade energon one can buy. He lowers the drink to peer at Nightstar, "Just don't hit me on the top of the helm eh? Rather like my adornment." he notes. The shark-fin protrusion just another reminder of how he got his name. He makes a soft sound, like he's clearing his throat, "Wooo, that stuff has a nasty little burn to it." First Aid eyes Chains, turning away from Hot Spot slightly. "He's just here to visit, as far as I know." He looks distant for a second, then turning back to Hot Spot. "I have to go back to the repair bay- Blades is awake- but I can show you around on the way." The mention of Blades gets Hot Spot's attention. He tries not to worry that this is probably about to come across as rude, but this is as good an opportunity as any. "Perhaps I could meet him?" he says quietly, intending for only First Aid to hear him, although others probably can too. "I mean, if it wouldn't be too much trouble." Chains playfully mock-salutes Nightstar's offer, "Thanks, doc. I love your bedside manner, and all. Whenever you like, really." He nods to Shark. "I heard about that. Even with a glancing shot, thing fragging near took my arm off, second shot pretty much destroyed my force field. Luckily, he missed once in there - and I managed to keep most of the game of tag with him in hand to hand. When he can't use that cannon, wasn't so bad. Even got a few shots in myself.... had my chain around his blasted neck, when Screamer got involved." He glances at the others, "Anyway, doc..." referring to Nightstar again, "On your schedule. Sounds like there's a trip to med bay in the works, we can tag along, or stay here and drink." No idea who this Blades guy is and all. First Aid shakes his head. "No trouble at all. Let's go." "Don't worry, I won't put a dent in your helm." Nightstar snorts softly at Shark. She shakes her head again and takes a sip of her drink. Looking up at Chains, she blinks her optics, "Well.. it is my day off. And I want to avoid Ratchet at all costs." Chains has a force field? Hot Spot is intrigued, but the opportunity to meet Blades is too important for him to miss. Even for Autobot tales of heroism. He gives Shark a friendly smile in acknowledgment and gets off his stool, intending to follow where First Aid leads. First Aid heads for the door. Chains gestures about to the bar. "Fair enough, we can avoid Ratchet together... good habit to be in." he agrees. He nods towards Hot Spot, and grudgingly, even to the other mech. "Take care." he calls, then glances back to the others sticking around. Shark nods toward Chains and takes a moment to listen as he sips on his drink, the burn isn't as bad now but it's still present. "That was some battle over all. Glad I was able to come in and assist in my own way." a slight roll of his recently repaired arm, then he watches the two leave to check in on the mech in med bay. "Meh, Ratchet needs a full recharge and well..." he drifts off there, "Yeah so anyway, to successfully living through a Megatron bashing eh?" Nightstar takes a seat at the bar and orders another drink. She had wanted to avoid the med bay and other things as well. As she listens to what is being said, her optics look at Chains and then look away again. Apparently she's trying not to fidget. Chains's optics brighten a bit. "Something on your mind, gorgeous?" he asks. "Few rounds with Megs, got my shots in - but was just buying time for the others to get out of there. I think everything's working fine again... but figured an excuse to play doctor with my favorite ladydoc couldn't hurt, right? There's no rush." he replies, accepting his drink and removing the faceplate temporarily to appreciate it. Shark double takes a moment at Chains, "Mech you don't know the meaning of subtle do ya?" he asks with a little smirk, "Making me feel like a triwheeler here." Soft chuckle now. Blushing yet again, Nightstar clears her vocals and replies softly, "A lot is on my mind. But it's.. personal.." Her cheeks turn even redder when she says that. She blinks her optics at Shark for a moment before looking back at Chains. Chains is visibly grinning now, with his expression visible while appreciating the high quality energy - used to the cheap stuff, and all. "I can do subtle when I have to. The doc knows I have bad intentions, and agreed to go out with me when we have the time anyway... so I figured subtle could take a hike." He nods to her comments, "S'ok, if you need to get something off your chest, happy to listen, but I ain't the type to pry, neither. Yer welcome to just hang out, drink, take it easy... or you got my com frequency if you ever want to just go blow off some steam." Shark nods toward Chains in understanding. "Up front and to the point, I like that." he notes and takes another sip of his drink. Nightstar smiles and gives Chains a chaste peck on the cheek, "I'll keep that in mind. And I agreed to go out and have a drink with you." She snickers softly and gets up. Chains nods. "And believe me, I'll take you up on it. Take care, doc." he replies, once she gets up. He takes another drink, then shrugs at Shark's comment. "Usually, yep." Shark glances at Nightstar, "I'm going to have to get my rest in here soon Chains, but you have a nice time with the doc lady here. Just pretend I ain't here." Nightstar shakes her head and grins, "I'm headed back to the barracks. In fact, I can give a check up there. A small one for now. So meet me there when you are ready." She looks to Shark, "And I want to make sure you are up to par as well, but I will see you in the med bay." With that said, Nightstar turns and leaves the bar. Shark notes, "But I got my own doc lady for that." he calls after her. Chains takes another drink, "Man, I hate to see her go, but I love to watch her leave." he comments. "Sounds like I'm due for a private check up, once I finish this drink. Thanks, by the bye. Good stuff, you're right." Shark mms softly to that, "Nothing wrong with a private check up at all." he smirks, then a nod of the head toward the other mech, "Gets you through that space of time between being fixed and going back to active duty at least." Chains nods. "Yeah, pretty much. One day in Iacon, and its already feeling cramped. Get fixed up, get that check up and spend some time with the ladydoc, then get back to work. Run some patrols then head for Cubicron for a bit, probably." Shark finishes his drink off and nods to Chains, "Just play it easy with that one okay Chains? Last thing you wanna do is get a lady doc piffed off enough that she rather rip off your armor for a different reason, if you catch my drift here." Chains nods. "Don't worry, man, we'll take things at whatever pace she sets. Ain't looking for nothing serious, but she looked like she could use a little fun and all." Shark turns toward the mech, stating, "Yeah? Well be careful who you do get serious with there Chains, cuz once you do get serious you better be in it with all your mind, body and spark." Chains's expression goes more serious, showing he's not taking the comment lightly. "Trust me, my friend, if things ever get to that point, I'll make good and sure whoever it is knows what kind of trouble she's getting into first. Being careful and all - all the girls around here are used to these 'bot cavaliers and good boys. Not like the downside." Shark nods as Chains takes it as seriously as was intended. "Good to hear it. And nothing wrong with being a bad mech now and again." a little smirk at that. Chains smirks back, brightening some again. "Now and again? Frag, I'm in trouble if I'm supposed to be anything else." Shark pats Chains on the shoulder. "Welcome to the trouble making gang then." then a jerk of a thumb toward the door, "Gonna head off and rest like I'm supposed to so I don't have wrenches thrown at me." Chains nods. "You do that, and thanks for the drink. You take it easy, and spend some time with your chick. Gotta get some use out of enforced downtime and all. I'll tell folks at the Sleazo you say hi next time I'm down that way." Shark inclines his head, "You do that. See ya." with that he heads off out of the bar for some quality rest time. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Nightstar's Logs Category:First Aid's Logs Category:Hot Spot's Logs Category:Chain's Logs